


The Inevitable aftermath of Countertransference or the Folly of Therapy

by rainyday321



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), Hysteria (2011)
Genre: M/M, No Fluff, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/pseuds/rainyday321
Summary: “If I sue you for physical and mental harm and it forces you to close your practice, how sorry would you be?”He’s speechless.“I’m sorry, let me rephrase the question.” He looks pointedly at the doctor.“You just admitted that what you did to me was unprofessional … What are you willing to do to change my mind?”“Anything. To protect my practice.”“Good, I have your permission then?”“For what?”“To make you to earn my forgiveness, doctor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HSKTBK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HSKTBK).



> I was inspired to write this by art from HSKTBK she is my co-author and she created the ship. If you read it and like it, it's a gift to you for inspiring me creatively. If you don't like it, oh look I did a thing :)
> 
> Thanks to:  
> My beta yes2mongoose as always.  
> Emsie for reading the drafts and putting up with my crazy  
> CarbonOrchestra for stepping in and helping me  
> Mawm, FannibalLife for the tough love.  
> Sphekso for trying to keep me accurate.
> 
> If you have ever encouraged me you hold a place in my heart. Time and distance doesn't change that.

The Inevitable aftermath of Countertransference or the Folly of Therapy

 

Dr. Granville sits at his desk finishing up his notes for the day when he hears the door squeak open. He thinks to himself, “we need to grease up the hinges.”

He looks up and sees Mr. Le Chiffre at the door when he expected to see Molly.

Mr. Le Chiffre grins, obviously noting the look of surprise the doctor tried to conceal.

“Did I startle you, Dr. Granville?”

"I’m sorry I was just expecting it to be Molly, I forgot she’d gone home for the day.”

“I think we have a conversation pending.”

Dr. Granville extends his hand to the seat across from his desk, motioning for the man to sit.

As Le Chiffre does so, Dr. Mortimer, feeling the pressure from the gaze of the man across from him, straightens his voice and starts, “Jean, I’ll be honest, I’m surprised to see you here. I thought after the last time I’d never see you again.”

Le Chiffre crosses his legs and folds his hands on his knee, “were you relieved at the thought, Dr. Granville?” The body language and reversal of power do not escape the observant doctor.

Attempting to take control of the situation he counters, “quite the contrary. I’m glad to see you. I would like the chance to apologize. What I did veered toward unprofessional. I saw a chance for a breakthrough and took it.”

Jean nods and asks, “do you like the work you do Dr. Granville?”

“Yes, I’m able to help people through physical and mental trauma so that they can make connections with others. I’m able to help others.”

“If I sue you for physical and mental harm and it forces you to close your practice, how sorry would you be?”

He’s speechless.

“I’m sorry, let me rephrase the question.” He looks pointedly at the doctor.

"You just admitted that what you did to me was unprofessional … What are you willing to do to change my mind?”

“Anything. To protect my practice.”

“Good, I have your permission then?”

“For what?”

“To make you to earn my forgiveness, doctor.”

Dr. Granville looks Jean in the eye. He’s flabbergasted and unsure of how to respond or what to do. He thinks about the last time he saw Jean. The tears in his eyes, the one bloody tear Jean shed the last time he saw him. He did that to him. In his quest for a breakthrough, in his quest for an admission, he could have broken him.

Jean repositions himself and leans forward in the seat, “are you sorry about what you did to me?”

Dr. Granville says quickly, “yes.” At this, Le Chiffre stands up from his seat and says, “I doubt your sincerity. I’ll make sure your repentance is real by the time we’re done.”

Le Chiffre walks over and stands behind Dr. Glanville placing his hands on the doctor’s neck, scaring him stiff, “Jean, I really am …” Le Chiffre doesn’t squeeze. He merely brushes his fingertips along the doctor’s neck. The feel of Le Chiffre’s hands on his neck stop his words. He can’t speak but his mind is in overdrive.

Dr. Granville plays with the notion of fighting off Le Chiffre but he knows the type of man Le Chiffre is. He remains with his hands palm down on the desk as he deliberates what he should do. The silence is heavy.

While stroking circles with his thumb Le Chiffre says, “It is not Jean, you are not my equal. You have not earned the privilege to address me a such. You will call me Mr. Le Chiffre and answer only when spoken to. Is that clear?”

Dr. Granville isn’t sure why he complies but he nods silently.

“Now heel.” Dr. Granville croaks out, “what?!”

Le Chiffre leans down and whispers into his ear, “you heard me.”

He takes his hands off the doctor’s neck and begins to walk away when Doctor Granville says,

“I’m sor...”

Le Chiffre turns and slaps Mortimer hard across his cheek.

“You agreed to this, doctor, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Dr. Granville’s lips quiver. He’s never been treated this way. He’s never been subjected to corporal punishment, not even from his parents. Dr. Granville takes a moment and collects himself. He knows that he got himself into this situation and he must go along with it. when, he kneels at Le Chiffre’s side.

 Le Chiffre says, “Good boy.” And strokes his curls gently. It is involuntary, but the doctor enjoys this. He closes his eyes as Le Chiffre strokes his hair—something his mother did when he was a boy and even now it relaxes him. A Pavlovian response. The doctor didn’t realize how touch-deprived he was.

“Please crawl over to that corner; I want you take off your clothes, fold them and place them neatly on the seat.”

Dr. Granville looks up at Le Chiffre but knows better than to voice the question so clearly written in his eyes. Le Chiffre stops stroking his hair and caresses his cheek before he goes to take the doctor’s seat behind the desk.

“Then, I want you to stand up straight with your back to the wall. Will you do that for me?”

Dr. Granville nods once then crawls slowly to the corner, noting for the first time the type of flooring he has in his office. He’d never been this close to it before. He sits on the chair and begins to take off his shoes and socks. Then he stands up and takes off his clothes with his back to Le Chiffre. The doctor takes special care to fold them neatly as he was told. He places them in a pile on the chair.

He turns to stand with his back to the wall, he faces Le Chiffre. The air is cold and he tries to keep his body from trembling at the scrutiny from the eyes looking upon him. He feels completely exposed. He makes a point to fight the impulse to cover himself with his hands. He keeps his hands at his sides.

Le Chiffre looks upon the doctor taking in the sight of the beauty before him. He keeps his tone steady, “tell me doctor how does it feel to be so vulnerable before me.”

“Uncomfortable.”

“Naked?”

“Yes.”

“Scrutinized?”

“Yes.”

“Doctor, how would it feel if I told you that you’re going to masturbate in front of me, for my viewing pleasure?”

Dr. Granville just stares across the room at the scarred man. He knew that Le Chiffre was going to humiliate him. He knew it. He thought he was prepared, but he isn’t.

“Begin.”

Dr. Granville stands still, frozen in place, he can’t make himself do it. His eyes go to the clothes on the seat and Le Chiffre sees this.

Le Chiffre knows that he can’t make the doctor do anything. Pressuring him won’t work but convincing, gentle persuasion—that’s what has gotten them this far.

He stands up from the seat and pensively walks over to the doctor. Doctor Granville can hear the footsteps, steadily and slowly approaching him. He can’t look up at Le Chiffre. He has the urge to cry but he doesn’t want to give the smug son of a bitch the satisfaction.

Le Chiffre approaches the doctor and with gentle hands caresses the doctor’s face, stroking his cheek and making him look up at him. He strokes the doctor’s ear, “Doctor, didn’t you say that some therapy is painful but necessary? This is my prescription for you. Helping others is important to you.” Le Chiffre pauses.

“Think about all the people you’ve helped and won’t be able to because of your pride.”

Dr. Granville’s lower lip trembles and he exhales. He can’t meet Le Chiffre’s eyes as he takes himself in hand and begins to stroke lazily. At this, Le Chiffre takes his place in the doctor’s seat behind the desk. He watches; it is a half-assed attempt, and Le Chiffre can see right through it.

He wants to see the doctor desperate, out of control, helpless.

“Doctor, we will stay here as long as it takes. I thought you were willing to make an earnest attempt to make amends. Don’t put on a show for me. I want you to masturbate the way you do when no one is watching.”

Dr. Granville begins to stroke with purpose. He begins to stroke furiously, thinking, _if I do this quickly it will be over soon. This will be over soon._

“Doctor, please tell me what you fantasize about.”

He stops mid-stroke.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, I merely told you to tell me what you are thinking about.”

“I can’t.” He continues stroking. He thinks to himself, _I can’t tell you after I made you cry I went home and masturbated to the thought of your face. I can’t tell you that thinking of you is the only way I can make myself come._ He can’t say those things, not to him, so he doesn’t.

“Is it shameful?” Le Chiffre grins.

“This is embarrassing.”  Le Chiffre doesn’t waver. The doctor can see the look of expectation on his face.

Doctor Granville huffs, “I’m thinking if I finish soon this will be over.”

“You think this is a punishment? Me allowing you to touch yourself? Funny ideas you have about punishments, doctor.”

“I’m done.”

“Really? It doesn’t look like you’re done”

“Stop this Mr. Le Chiffre.”

“Okay, stop.”

He looks up at Le Chiffre, uncertain. Le Chiffre makes no move. He remains at the doctor’s desk. Almost as if he’s daring the good doctor to make the first move. He doesn’t dare move. He stands frozen.

“Did I push you too far?”

“It’s humiliating.”

“Yet, you have people do this in front of you. You help them do this, day in and day out. The hypocrisy.”

“It’s not hypocrisy.”

“What is it then, doctor?”

“It’s different.”

“How so? Because you are the one in control?”

“I’m trying to help.”

“I’m disappointed in you. I thought we were going to be truthful about what is going on here. You took advantage of your position. You dislike me and did not concern yourself with my limits. You got yourself to this place, Mortimer. I’m not forcing you to do anything, your previous actions have put you in this very spot.”

Le Chiffre scoffs, “trying to help.”

“I am. It’s not the same.”

“Because you aren’t the one calling the shots? Doctor, I may have been your patient but, please do not try to deceive me. I know that you like, the power your title affords you. Sure, there is a lot that you do to help others but I could tell that you enjoy doing this. How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?”

Doctor Granville is silent. He’s blushing. Le Chiffre sees the blush and isn’t sure if it is because the doctor is angry or if the doctor is exhilarated that someone, for once, sees him clearly.

“Doctor, please walk over to the desk.”

“Yes, Mr. Le Chiffre.”

The doctor, still blushing, walks slowly over to the desk. His head hangs down as if in contrition, and he stares at the floor. Le Chiffre grabs the doctor by the chin, tilting his head to look up to him. He keeps his hands on his chin, stroking it with his fingers. The doctor’s pupils are dilated. Le Chiffre makes no comment but is amused by the discovery.

Le Chiffre lets go of the doctor’s face. He notices the doctor swallow hard. He maintains eye contact with the doctor as he undoes his belt.

“Please place your wrists together and present them to me.”

Doctor Granville presents his hands to Le Chiffre as if he were in prayer. He pulls the doctor’s wrists toward him with one hand, looping the belt around them with the other. He looks at the doctor’s palms to make sure he hasn’t cut off the blood flow. Once satisfied he drops the doctor’s hands and makes a move to stand behind the doctor.  

The doctor can feel Le Chiffre’s breath on his neck as he whispers, “Doctor.”

“Mr. Le Chiffre.”

Even though the doctor hasn’t touched himself since Le Chiffre gave him permission to stop he’s still painfully hard, this is evident by his unwavering erection.

Le Chiffre says sympathetically, “I realize you didn’t finish. Do you want to finish?”

“Sir?” The doctor blushes again, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it he wants to see what Le Chiffre wants to do. He doesn’t want to give up this opportunity of being seen and recognized.

Le Chiffre undoes his tie and whispers, “do you want to finish, doctor … or do you want me to finish?”

The doctor trembles at having Le Chiffre so close. He can’t stand Le Chiffre’s attitude but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s being seduced by him.

He nods, “yes, Mr. Le Chiffre I do.”

Le Chiffre takes his tie and uses it as a makeshift leash placing it around the doctor’s neck.

“I want you to focus on my hands. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Close your eyes.”

With no vision, and his hands tied, the good doctor can feel the air from the a/c touch his flesh. He can sense Le Chiffre’s presence, though he can’t see him, and he can feel a warm sensation in his belly at the anticipation and utter horror of what could happen.

Le Chiffre runs his fingers from the doctor’s shoulders and down his arm, then around his sides touching his waist.

“You are beautiful” Le Chiffre says, and his lips caress the doctor’s ear as he says this.

Le Chiffre works his right hand down until he has the doctor in hand. Gripping the doctor’s left hip bone, he begins to stroke. Its light not meant to offer any satisfaction just to tease and frustrate. The doctor begins to grow warm and a bit more breathy. He hasn’t been instructed to move but he moves his hips toward the fist gripping him. As he does so, the stroking stops.

Le Chiffre in an even and calm tone says, “Doctor you have not been given permission to move please behave yourself.”

He feels as if he’s been admonished by a parent.

The shame of it.  The fear of disappointing.

How can this man make him feel this way? He can’t explain it.  His hands are literally tied and he can do nothing about any of it. If he tells Le Chiffre to stop he will and his shame will end, his pride will remain intact. The problem is he doesn’t want him to stop, he knows he should but he’s never been so attracted or frustrated before.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

He feels the absence of Le Chiffre’s warmth.

He shivers, not because he’s cold but because he’s afraid that he’s left him like this. The silence further fuels his fear. He can’t feel his presence. He fears he is alone and he begins to panic. He doesn’t dare move because he’s not been given permission.

Dr. Granville hears the drawer open and hears light footsteps approach him. Le Chiffre returns and presses himself against the doctors back. Mortimer can feel Le Chiffre’s cock pressed up against him. Le Chiffre’s hand is on him, he rubs from the shaft almost to the tip but there is no slide. It is a rough warm rub that pulls and scratches. Le Chiffre doesn’t speed up. There is no change in rhythm or in pressure. He feels sore and Le Chiffre knows. The doctor begins to whine.

At the sound of the whine Le Chiffre stops rubbing and steps away. The doctor begins to move his head but Le Chiffre says, “stay still and do not try and touch.” He immediately feels his absence.  He stays still, he focuses on the sounds trying to hear what Le Chiffre is doing.

He is surprised when he feels Le Chiffre’s hands on his pelvic bones, he realizes he’s in front of him. He moans when Le Chiffre’s tongue licks his slit. He’s so relieved at the contact. He licks the underside of his member from shaft to tip gently. As the doctor takes a deep breath Le Chiffre deep throats the good doctor’s cock until he feels him hit the back of his throat. It’s a slow and steady pace hollowing out his cheeks. This would ordinarily feel pleasurable to the doctor but because of the rawness due to Le Chiffre’s prior ministrations it’s only painful. It feels like rubbing a burn. There’s still pleasure but its outweighed by discomfort. The doctor is trembling and sweating. He isn’t sure if he wants to fuck Le Chiffre’s mouth so he can come or if he must wait for Le Chiffre to let him; it’s unbearable. He doesn’t want to cry, but he’s so raw he doesn’t know what to do. Le Chiffre can feel him trembling.

Le Chiffre stops sucking. “Does is hurt?”

“Yes.”

Le Chiffre taps the doctor’s ass. “Thank you for your honesty.”

I’m going to make you come now. Please get on your knees. Once Mortimer is on his knees, he feels the discomfort of the wood blanks digging into him coupled with the rawness his knees feel.

“Bend over, place your hands over your head and place the right side of your face against the hardwood floor.”

The doctor hesitantly does this. Then, Le Chiffre tells him, “Please part your legs wider and raise your ass higher.”

He leans over the doctor and begins stroking his face with his left thumb he plays with the doctor’s lips hooking his thumb into the doctor’s mouth.

Doctor Granville savors and mouths it over his tongue and lips. While the doctor is distracted, Le Chiffre strokes the doctor’s perineum. The doctor’s startled. But keeps the finger in his mouth. Le Chiffre withdraws his hands.

As he caresses the doctor’s hair he says, “I want you to see me.” As the doctor’s turning his head to look back Le Chiffre pulls the doctors head upright by the leash with his left hand as he breaches the doctor’s ass with his fingers on the other. There is no tenderness he finger-fucks the doctor.

“Please…”

"What do you want?”

“More.”

“Is it frustrating?”

 “Yes.”

"Next time I tell you to do something, do it. Don’t do it half-assed. How does half-assed feel?”

“Frustrating.”

“Now you see.”

“I … I …”

“Answer this question.” He doesn’t stop breaching as he inserts another finger and slows down as they talk. “Why didn’t you stop tormenting me about my past when I asked you to during our last session?”

Doctor Granville can’t answer.

“You were doing so well, but, if you don’t answer me I will take my hand away. Do you want that?”

"No!”

“Then answer.”

He whimpers out of frustration, “I knew that I had to break you to fix you.”

“Break me. Fix me. As if I’m some object? Tell me, doctor, did you enjoy it? Humiliating me. Don’t lie, I will know if you do.”

“Yes, I enjoyed it.”

“When you’re alone, do you think about me, doctor?”

Dr. Granville hesitates and Le Chiffre isn’t going to allow it. The edging, the coaxing—no, he isn’t going to back away from this. Le Chiffre starts to pull away.

“Y--yes.”

“Will you think of me now, doctor?”

“Yes, and I will hate you for it because I don’t want this to stop.” The doctor begins to push back toward Le Chiffre’s retreating fingers.

Le Chiffre hasn’t given the doctor permission to move or to thrust for that matter, but something about seeing the doctor so candid and honest about himself and his needs makes Le Chiffre harder.

Every time the doctor pushes back, he brushes against Le Chiffre’s erection.

“Please … more.”

“You’re not properly prepped yet.”  In truth, Le Chiffre doesn’t care that the doctor isn’t fully prepped; he likes watching him beg.

“Please.”

Le Chiffre pulls his fingers away from the doctor. “As you say, doctor.”

The doctor mourns the loss of contact. Le Chiffre doesn’t strip, he merely undoes his pants and lets them drop to his knees. He takes the lubricant he got from the drawer and covers his cock from shaft to tip to ensure a smooth slide for his benefit. He begins to stroke himself just to make the doctor wait, because he knows he will. He’s ensured that.

Le Chiffre grabs his cock, slapping the doctor’s ass with it. The doctor arches his back and Le Chiffre now knows to stop teasing.

He pulls the doctor back towards him hard and digs his nails into the doctor’s hips as he enters him roughly and bottoms out. The stretch burns and is uncomfortable, but the doctor begged him for this. He tries to relax into the stretch but, before he can get his bearings, Le Chiffre pulls out to the tip—only to slam into him. After being teased and edged for so long, the doctor could cry in relief. He closes his eyes and doesn’t register the obscene sounds he makes. Le Chiffre repeats the motion, steady and punishing. The doctor forgets the pain and loses himself in the rhythm, moaning blissfully. He opens his eyes and looks back at Le Chiffre, who is sweating. Le Chiffre’s gaze is so strong that keeping it feels like an act of defiance. He begins to push back at each thrust coming from Le Chiffre. The doctor has never felt so debauched and so relieved at the same time. He is so close.

“Doctor, you’re close, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t need to say it, Le Chiffre can feel him spasm around his cock.

“Yes,” he breathes, “so close.”

Le Chiffre is determined not only to make the doctor come, but to also make him sore. He wants the doctor to remember what he did to him every time he walks.

“I want you to apologize, will you do that for me?”

“Yes!”

“Say, ‘I’m sorry Mr. Le Chiffre.’”

“Yes … I’m sor--”

Hearing this, Le Chiffre speeds up. Feeling the doctor trembling as he drives long strokes into him mercilessly, he hears, “I’M SORRY!”

The doctor’s come spurts all over the hardwood floor, and he moans, “thank you, Mr. Le Chiffre!”

As the doctor spasms, it almost pulls the orgasm from Le Chiffre but he slows down before pounding into him with renewed vigor. At this point, the doctor can’t even hold himself up; his legs are weak and he almost collapses onto the mess he made on the hardwood floor. Le Chiffre pulls him up with one hand and says,

“Just because you came doesn’t mean we are done. UP.”

The doctor is flushed and exhausted. All he feels is the stretch and the burn. He whimpers in response to every one of Le Chiffre’s punishing thrusts until Le Chiffre comes inside of him with a groan. It is violent and it is rough. Doctor Granville feels sated.

Le Chiffre collapses on top of the doctor. He’s panting as he leans in and takes his earlobe into his mouth. Sucking and biting it gently, he says,

“thank you doctor, your therapy was a success. I forgive you.”

And he laughs. He thinks about how much it would hurt the doctor if he were to make him orgasm again. He dismisses the thought, for now, and thinks it might be a question best left answered during another session.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, remember I'm a delicate flower that thrives on sunshine (kudos) and constructive criticism (water).


End file.
